Transformation
by EveSalvatore
Summary: petit Os issu du TVMPtransformation, en parallèle avec ma première fanfiction La Dernière Salvatore.


Voila un petit OS issu du TVMP transformation, en parallèles avec ma première fanfiction _La Dernière Salvatore,_ cet OS raconte la transformation de mon personnage fictif ( la soeur des frères Salvatore ), donc voila je vous laisse découvrir sans plus tarder. bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OS

TRANSFORMATION

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Les rayons de soleil me chatouillaient le visage. Le doux chant des oiseaux me réveillait lentement. Je gémissais de bien être. Avec précaution j'ouvris mes beaux yeux bleus, et ce fut le retour brutal à la réalité.

Mes frères était mort. Stefan mon cadet, si jeune, si fragile et si innocent. Damon, mon aîné, celui qui me protéger, si courageux et bon. Morts. Tout simplement mort. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux.

_Flashback _

_C'était une nuit noire, orageuse. La pluie tambourinait contre les petits carreaux de ma chambre. Je fus bien vite réveillée, la maison était calme. On percevait juste le bruit de la pluie maltraitant les vitres. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre d'un pas lent. J'aperçus à travers les verres floutés par la pluie plusieurs lumières persistantes._

_Je me retrouvais dehors sous la pluie, cette dernière humidifiant mais cheveux brun. J'écoutais attentivement, seul dans le noir. Rapidement mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la pénombre de la nuit. Soudain plusieurs coups de feu retentir dans l'obscurité, s'en suivirent des cris stridents._

_A vive allure, je courais, aussi bête que cela puisse l'être, vers les hurlements. Je criais à m'en époumoner le nom de mes frères. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus battante, alors que mes pieds frôlèrent le sol boueux._

_Une main m'encercla la taille, tandis qu'une autre me couvrait délicatement la bouche. Je tentais vainement de criais._

_- Chut, murmura une voix qui m'était familière. C'est moi, chuchota-t-il, je reconnus directement la voix de mon ainé et ce qui me calma._

_Il me lâcha et me retourna avec douceur. J'observais c'est yeux bleu azur et aperçus en même temps Stefan arriver. Je m'apprêtais à parler mais il me devança._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me questionna-t-il._

_- Je vous cherchais…_

_- Rentre tout de suite Eve, m'ordonna-t-il alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentissait. Cours, vite, cours ! cria-t-il._

_Je m'éloignais doucement alors qu'il m'ordonnait de fuir. Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre, suivit de près par un second. Je vis les silhouettes de mes frères tomber sur le sol trempé. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait j'étais à leurs chevets en pleurs alors qu'il avait donné leurs derniers soupirs._

_Fin du Flashback._

J'ouvris les yeux tandis qu'une larme solitaire dévalait ma joue. Je me redressais et balançais mes jambes sur le côté du lit. Je m'habillais et me coiffais avec l'aide d'une domestique.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, pris une simple tasse de thé et partie du manoir.

* * *

Je marchais d'un pas calme à travers les allées vertes du cimetière. Je m'arrêtais en premier lieu devant la tombe de ma mère. J'y restais plusieurs minutes en silence, le regard vide. Le regret me rongeait depuis presque 10 ans. Toujours sans un mot je me relevais et d'un geste de mains j'enlevais les saletés de ma robe beige. Je m'agenouillais de nouveau, quelques tombes plus loin. Plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur mes joues rosées.

Seulement cette fois je n'eus pas le temps de me lever comme à mon habitude. Je fus tirais en arrière par quelqu'un. Son poignet collé sur ma buche tremblante. Je fus obligée de boire un liquide au goût ferreux. Mes paupières se fermèrent sans que je ne puisse lutter.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je me retrouvais dans mon lit. Mes yeux clignèrent comme pour être sûre que je sois réellement réveillée. Je me levais avec prudence. Je me faufilais sur la pointe des pieds hors de la pièce. Je marchais pied nu dans les couloirs. Quand une voix m'interpella.

- Où vas-tu ?

Je me retournais et vu devant moi mon époux. J'entrouvris mes lèvres en cherchant mes mots.

- Je … nulle part, répondis je doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de moi d'une démarche qui me semblait dangereuse.

- Tu comptais t'enfuir, n'est-ce-pas ? m'accusa-t-il

- Non … non, réfutais je.

- Avec qui tu allais partir ? cria-t-il. Réponds !

- Personnes, dis-je.

Furieux, il m'attrapa les poignets et me secoua tel un pommier.

- Lâche-moi ! criais-je.

Il me gifla, me faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Je trébuchais sur une marche, tombais dans l'escalier et fini ma course en bas. Ma tête frappa lourdement le carrelage froid, puis ce le noir complet.

* * *

Une brise légère me caressa le visage. Quelque chose me chatouillait les joues, j'ouvris doucement mes yeux et je fus rapidement éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Je me redressais lentement, l'air incrédule.

Je tentais de ressembler les pièces du puzzle, de tout reconstituer dans ma tête. Des bris de fait me revenais petit à petit. Le goût ferreux du sang, les cris, le carrelage glacé, …

Je me levais brusquement, alors que j'entendais un lourd bruit puissant. Ce bruit parasites persisté, ces pulsations rythmées m'enivrées. Je marchais machinalement vers le son. Ce vacarme m'assourdissait. Ma tête allait exploser. Je posais mais mains sur mes oreille, mais le raffut continuait. Moins d'une fraction de seconde j'étais déjà loin. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Je titubais dans les rues désertes de Mystic Falls. J'avais tellement soif et ce sang qui me fascinait tant, j'étais perdue. Alors que le soleil me brûlait et que le bruit continue et persistait, je me dirigeais dans une ruelle plus sombre. Je trébuchais et tombé par terre à genoux. A la place de me relever j'éclatais en sanglot et ma vue se brouilla.

- Vous aller bien Mademoiselle ? me demanda une voix d'homme, gentiment.

Je secouais la tête négativement et les larmes continues à rouler sur mes joues humides. L'inconnu se rapprocha.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? m'interrogea toujours cette même voix.

Je me relevais sans grande difficulté. Les larmes affluèrent sur mon visage. Je relevais la tête pour enfin mettre un visage sur cette voix qui m'était inconnue. Il devait avoir 25 ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient bien coiffés. Il avait de magnifiques yeux noirs. Il était divinement beau, mais la soif m'envahie une énième fois. Je sentis mes canines s'allongeaient, mes yeux me brûlaient.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne veux pas, mais pardonnez moi s'il vous plaît, dis je d'une petite voix.

Je regardais une dernière fois son visage remplis d'incompréhension. Je me jetais sur cet homme et plantais mes canines acérées dans la jugulaire de ma proie. Enfin, J'apaisais ma soif.

Ce liquide était tout bonnement divin. Je n'avais jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir. Le liquide divin coulait encore dans ma gorge.

Soudain, une force inconnue me plaqua sur le mur en briques rouges, m'enlevant mon objet de convoitise. J'aperçus le corps inerte, sans vie de ma victime.

Je détachais mon regard du corps inanimé pour le poser sur ce nouvel inconnu. Je n'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir ces yeux azur qui m'étaient si familier que le noir m'empara.

* * *

J'ouvris avec peine mes yeux et essayais de percer l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Décidément, le noir m'enivrais souvent ces derniers jours. J'étais tout simplement incapable de me relever. J'étais donc allongée sur le sol en terre froide qui sentait l'humidité. Mais où étais-je ? Dans une grotte, une cellule peut-être… Je tentais de comprendre comment j'étais arrivée ici et surtout qui m'avait emmené ici…

Le bruit d'une clef qui déverrouille une vielle porte m'interpella. Mes yeux c'étaient déjà refermés lentement par réflexe. Alors que je somnolais une voix claire se fit entendre.

- Debout ma marmotte ! ordonna une voix si mélodieuse que je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Damon, réussis je à articuler tout en émergeant et en m'appuyant sur le mur.

- Chut, murmura-t-il

Il se tenait devant moi, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il s'accroupit sans rien dire, je brisais le silence avec le peu de force qui me restait.

- Damon qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je vous ai vu mort toi et Stefan et j'ai tellement soif, j'ai mal aussi, mes yeux me brûle, Damon aide moi je t'en pris, le suppliais je dans un souffle.

- Calme-toi Eve, dit-il d'une voix douce mais stricte.

- Où sommes-nous ? le questionnais-je.

- Dans une cellule, me répondit il se voulant rassurant.

- J'ai peur Damon, si peur, avouais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer petite sœur, me rassura-t-il.

Il se releva, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Damon ?! l'appelais-je la voix totalement cassée.

- N'ai pas peur, dit il sans se retourner, je reviendrais, termina-t-il.

Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Et remonta l'escalier en pierre froide.

- Damon ! criais-je.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Mon frère disparût dans le noir. Je retentais une dernière fois.

- DAMON ! hurlais-je dans le vide.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.

voila donc merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée.


End file.
